Three strikes and you're out
by Ladybug-Jojo
Summary: This story is dedicated to Randi. It is based on the latest episode of the Good Wife. Chapter one is a continuation of the campaign bus scene, chapter 2 of the political event scene and chapter 3 is post episode.
1. Strike One

_This Story is dedicated to Randi, I hope you enjoy it hun. Also thank you for the title:D and the plot set up..._

_Don't own the Good Wife of Alicia/Peter would live in the house together and at least one episode would be about nothing but them being cute, sexy, political, parenting and family like in the campaign bus._

* * *

**Three strikes and you're out.**

_**Strike one**_

She smiled up at him. She hadn't even wanted to imagine that he would be willing to loan her the money just like that, no hesitation or deals attached. That he really saw it as a business decision as he had said, telling her it had nothing to do with them as a couple and he would not hold it over her whatever happened to them, though he would technically more or less own her with that amount of debt. But instead he was telling her he was really not, that she was a good bet, he would put his money on her. It was sweet and rather romantic honestly if she thought about, especially when she knew Peter had a risky gamblers side, the side that she also knew was what lead him to seek out hookers and the gray areas in his work like cutting deals with Kozko.

She meant it when she gently thanked him, it really did mean a lot to her, far more than he could imagine, that he was this proud of her. This was why he was the one she had rushed off to see and tell yesterday. Why he was the first one she desired to share her news with. She tipped her head lightly. That and something else Diane had told her, to do something she wouldn't normally do. Well technically she had done it before, seeking him out for sex, but normally it had been later in the day, and never in his office. However he had not been there, but now he was smiling at her happily, being proud of her as she had wanted it. She was suddenly happy she had not returned all the clothes she bought yesterday but kept the red dress she was wearing now. She let the coat slip off her shoulders and down to the floor. She took in how Peter's eyes widened a little.

"Alicia..." His voice a little husky, laced with a hidden desire. She smiled at him and stepped forward closing the gap between them sliding her arms around his neck and pulling him down to her so she could kiss him. A deep passionate kiss filled with longing and desire, God she wanted him now. The way he looked at her and trusted in her abilities was a stronger turn on than she could have imagined. His arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer and molding them together, and he moved her so he had her pressed against the wall. She ground her hips against his, able to already feel his erection straining against his pants and pressing into her hip. She slipped her hands between them, finding his belt buckle. She was about to open it when his hand caught her wrist, and he broke the kiss, resting his forehead against hers.

"Alicia..." He panted, trying to catch his breath. She moved to pull him back into another soaring kiss but he stopped her.

"Peter what is it?" She moaned as she moved her hips against his wrapping one leg around him.

"We can't it is broad daylight, the blinds are open. Someone could see us." he whispered against her neck, placing a kiss on her throat and making her whimper lightly.

"Peter... please..." She needed this, her panties were already soaked and there was no chance she was not going to have him now. But she also knew it was risky. There they were standing right now they truly could be seen if anyone looked through the windows. She thought quickly and then smiled as she pushed him back a little, making him pull away completely and looking at her apologizing, but she just smiled and stepped in closer once more, finding his lips. His arms came around her once again holding her as she deepened the kiss while moving them.

"Alicia..." He gasped against her lips.

"Couch." was all she said as she moved them in the direction, finally pushing him down on it, before reaching to the side and turning the blinds down before coming back over to where he sat. He looked up at her waiting for her next move until she bend down and unbuckled him, he lifted himself up to help her pull his pants down before she straddled his lap. His hands found her waist, pulling her closer to him. She bend down and found his lips again, kissing him deeply. She smiled into it as she felt his hands slide down and push her dress up around her hips caressing the soft skin of her thighs. She let out a soft gasp in surprise against his lips as she heard the snap. Peter had ripped her tong off. She pulled back from the kiss raising her eyebrow at him.

"You do know I have to go back to work?" She teased him.

"Yeah..." He mumbled while sliding his hands up her back and pulling her in for another kiss. The kiss turned more fierce with hunger and desire with every second passing. Alicia shoved her hands into his hair, making the last inch of air between them disappear. She rubbed against him and felt his prominent erection press against her most sensitive spot. She broke the kiss panting for air, and moaning in pleasure as Peter latched onto her throat, sucking on the tender skin while his hands ran over her back and forward cupping her breasts, gently kneading them before pushing her dress and bra aside so he could rub her sensitive peaks.

She moaned loudly, and whimpered in annoyance as his fingers moved off them only for her moans to turn to those of pleasure as he pulled her forward a little so his lips could reach first one then the other, sucking it gently before biting it, shooting the light stinging pain with his tongue right after, making Alicia sigh. She really needed him inside right now. She placed her hands on his shoulders for balance as she lifted herself up a little, gaining enough height so she could hover over the crown of Peter's erection. He let go of her nipple making her whimper again and shifted his hips, making her gasp in pleasure as she felt it brush lightly against clit.

She placed her hands on his shoulders for balance as she lifted herself up a little, gaining enough height so she could hover over the tip of Peter's erection. He let go of her nipple making her whimper again and shifted his hips, making her gasp in pleasure as she felt it brush lightly against clit. He tensed immediately, clearly just as much on the edge as she was. She wrapped her fingers around him and positioned him against her entrance, lowering herself onto him, while sighing deeply as she felt the slick slide. She loved the feeling it gave her as she clenched tightly around him in a vice like grip, very close to coming undone right there.

She closed her eyes for a second, this was what she had longed for yesterday and today. She relaxed for a moment and lowered herself more, letting him slide deeper into her. She sighed deeply, suddenly feeling stretched to her very limit. Everything in her tightened and clenched, sucking him deeper in. She looked him in the eyes. She was sure her eyes were clouded with both desire and longing. She leaned forward pressing her lips against his in a deep kiss, while pouring every unvoiced emotion into it. Every emotion she was still afraid to let herself really feel and admit, even though she was starting to recognize them and but they scared her deeply. Because if that was true she was falling in love with him again, and that was a thought she was not ready to even start considering fully. She felt another rush of wetness as she slid smoothly down the length of him, until she was surrounding every last inch of him.

He was so deep in her she could hardly stand it, but she could not even imagine pulling up again, because no matter the discomfort of being stretched to her very limit she needed the fullness. She shifted lightly, trying to ease the slight hint of discomfort. Her body didn't seem to care about it though. She brushed his hair back from his forehead and buried fingers in his in it as she pulled him into a tender kiss, before pulling back and smiling at him, Peter let out a low groan of pleasure.

She was trembling and squeezing him in a fist like grip, already on the verge of orgasm. She lifted up knowing she needed to move for both of their sake, sliding up a few inches before lowing herself back down, and starting a steady pace. She felt an oddly delicious soreness as he pushed just past her limits every time she lowered herself, sighing deeply in pleasure, because of the fullness she needed so badly. She connected their lips in another burning kiss as the pleasure spread through her. They continued to kiss deeply as she rocked her hips, up and down, left to right, sometimes even in figures eight numbers, bringing them closer to orgasm with every slide.

Every second it grew harder and harder to hold back. Their breathing which were becoming labored was mixed with deep moans and whimpers of pleasure. Peter's hands went to he waist, steadying her hips, he gently helped her guided, her pace as well as tilting her lightly backwards into an angle that had him rubbing the sensitive, aching spot inside her. She tightened and shook, realizing she was going to come from this fast.

"Peter." she whimpered against his lips. He stroked her sides and back as fell over the edge making her shiver all over, while moaning deeply against his lips.

His gaze held hers from the moment she started to fall apart, before he moved deeply in her so he hit the very end of her with a series of deep thrusts again and again, prolonging her orgasm. She tightened around him again and felt him come apart within her, his warm release coating her inner walls.

She collapsed against him completely spent, not sure how she would be able to get up again now, but at the same time knowing she could not stay in his embrace for much longer, no matter how much she wanted it. First they were in risk of someone showing up any moment though the door was locked from when she had entered, not wanting to risk interruptions. However it was not just that alone, it was also that this was the rules she had set for him and herself when she started this again, she didn't cuddle post sex. So she let out a deep sigh as she pulled back from him, leaned in and gave him one more kiss, this one quick and gently. She then pulled up and off him and stood back up, almost falling as her legs didn't really seem able to support her. Peter's hand were immediately at her hip, steadying her.

"You're okay?" He asked her gently. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes thank you just stood up too fast I think." She said with a light smile as she brushed her dress back down and made sure it was in order. She looked at the ruined thong at the floor beside Peter's foot, raising an eyebrow at it once more, before shaking her head at him as she saw how he reached down and picked it up only to stuff it into his pocket before he pulled his pants back up and zipped them.

"So do you want me to pick you up tomorrow?" he asked looking up at her, for a moment she wasn't sure what he was talking about but then she remembered the event she had agreed to attend with him.

"Sure that would be great. Okay Peter, I really gotta run. We'll talk later?" She asked smiling at him as he nodded.

"Sure... Water?" He asked making a motion for the bottles at the table. "I mean you seemed to need it a few minutes ago." He added gently. Alicia smiled and picked one up.

"Thanks.. see you." She hesitated for a second before she walked back over where he stood, reaching up giving him a tender kiss on the lips, before she pulled back and turned around, walking to the door, picking up her coat, putting it back on and closing it. She looked over her shoulder smiling at him one last time before she opened the door and stepped back outside.

* * *

_I am still working on the baby fic no worries just needed to get this story done and out with the episode so new. There will be 2 more chapters in this and a epilogue._

_Please let me know your thoughts.  
_


	2. Strike Two

_I don't own the Good Wife, story is still dedicated to Randi may you enjoy this..._**  
**

* * *

**Strike two**

He was circulating, talking and connecting, trying to gather supporters and smooth over the damage Alicia's comment earlier had made. He shook his head, it had never before been a thing between them, he had always known she didn't believe in God, though she didn't say it out loud. She had brought the kids to church and had gone with him when needed, which was not very often as he technically was not the biggest believer himself, he had not really believed or even considered religion until he went to jail. And afterward as he spoke with pastor Isaiah and listened to what he told him about his marriage to Alicia. That was what had made him think twice about religion, the explanation of how he needed to change to get a second chance with Alicia, and redeem his sins. He knew Eli had been trying to make Alicia agree that she believed as well, and he had advised him against it, told him to avoid the thing with Maddie's religion, and therefore not risking anything with Alicia. However they had still used it. That was why he had let Alicia answer for herself, leaving it up to her whatever she wanted to say. And she had. And the questions he now got, about how he felt about his wife not believing in God when he did were starting to bother him.

"Doesn't it feel hypocritical that you got married in a church when your wife is an atheist?" A woman asked him, pulling Peter out of his thoughts. He shook his head, rather pissed at Eli and Jordan actually using this story and way they had used it.

"Actually my wife and I were not married in a church. Will you excuses me?" He answered, not bothering explaining it any further, though he saw the surprise at the woman's face. However he moved away before she had the chance to ask for an explanation of their marriage and what he meant with that. Peter really was in no mood to share that with anyone, how he had a private wedding with Alicia not even in the United States, it was not as anyone had ever bothered looking into it before, since they did have the big white wedding at home later. But he had taken her on a vacation while they waited for her BAR results, and while there he had proposed to her and taken it from there - in the end they had been married on a beach, and it had been perfect. Of course they had not gotten out of a church wedding when they got back home, but their wedding to him was still the one they had on a beach at Fiji, with the ocean in the background and sand beneath their feet and Alicia in a simple white dress with orchids in her hair rather than the princess gown she had worn to the other and he had hardly been able to get her out of after, because of all the laces, bows, lace and silk it was made of.

He moved through the room looking for Alicia, feeling relived when he caught the sight of her expect when he realized she was getting into yet another confrontation with Maddie, he almost rolled his eyes because of her.

He left her alone for a little while and she was back to this, he moved over to them, which was probably good as people seemed to be getting interested in their conversation.

"Everything alright? Excuse me Maddie, I need to borrow my wife for a moment." He said as he placed a hand on Alicia's back and guided her away from Maddie without giving her time to object.

"What are you doing?" She hissed at him.

"Saving you from making the news tonight yet again." He commented as he steered her though the room.

"I wasn't..." She stared to object, before breaking off. "Where are you leading me?" She asked suddenly as they stepped out into the hallway.

"In here. After you made that comment earlier without any chance of fulfilling it, I haven't been able to think about anything else. Which is pretty bad when at the same time I had to smooth things over with a brush, people being very interesting in how I can still respect and lo.. care for you when you don't believe in God. And since you seem to like opening your mouth too much tonight I have a better idea how you could put it to good use." He whispered to her, guiding her in the direction of a bathroom. Alicia looked up at him in half surprise.

"What do you mean?" She asked almost disbelieving.

"Do I need to spell it out for you _"Darling"_? I want your pretty little mouth wrapped around my cock." He whispered into her ear, while sliding his hand down from the small of her back to her ass, and giving her a light slap on it making Alicia gasp in surprise and look back up at him, clearly shocked by his words and action. _2 -2 points is our score Alicia, we are even now. _He thought as he opened a door to a bathroom, guiding her inside and locking the door. The moment it was locked she turned around and kissed him passionately, clearly liking his idea. Peter started to turn them intending on pushing her up against the door, but she pulled back from the kiss, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I thought you wanted me to put my mouth to good use Mr. Florrick?" She mocked him teasingly, while pushing her lips together in a pout. Now he was the one to look surprised, no matter how much he would like to have her do this for him, he had not intended it for now, and had mostly added the remark to get one on her. She seemed to love shocking him these days it was nice for once getting one back at her. However she seemed to have turned it around now, and his even was once more lost, _new score 3-2 for Alicia,_ he had to admit to himself, or maybe rather 4-2 since she had added the Mr. Florrick. She smiled wickedly at him as she pulled her dress up a little and stepped out of her heels. She pulled him in for another kiss. He slid his hands around her, pulling her closer and kissing her deeply, however he gasped when he felt her hands going to his pants and unbuckling him.  
"Alicia I really was just teasing you." He mumbled against her lips. She pulled back and gave him that adorable pout he both hated and loved, and that really did made him want to watch those full and puffy red lips wrapped around him.

"But I want to... I embarrassed you. Now let me make it up to you, Mr. Florrick. You were so nice to offer to loan me money with no catch Sir, and I'd like to thank you this way." She looked down like she was shy, while looking up at him through her eyelashes, like a naughty school girl. Dear God, what was she playing at tonight? She lowered herself to her knees in front of him, looking up at him, still pouting. Her hands returned to his pants but he could look at nothing but her eyes which were sparkling with laughter and happiness, and her lips were so tempting and full. He moaned deeply when she wrapped her hand around his erection, and started to stroke him slowly, before running her tongue over his tip, putting Peter right on the edge. God, he had forgotten how good this felt. His hands went to her hair brushing it back from her face into a ponytail so it didn't fall into her eyes. She smiled up at him.

"Is this okay Mr. Florrick? Or would you prefer this?" She asked as she wrapped her full lips around him, taking a couple of inches inside her hot cavern, making Peter bite his lip hard to keep from moaning loudly. _What had gotten in to her?_ She took a little more of him in before moving back, and swirling her tongue around his tip, before taking more of him inside again. She kept this up, and he fought the desire to come, because since she really seemed intended on doing this he would enjoy it as long as possible, though it was damn hard with her red lips leaving lipstick stains on his erection, stains that soon disappeared as she took more of him into her mouth. He was not able to keep back the moan from slipping out as she took him all the way. The feeling of himself sliding deep down her throat was too much. The 3rd time she did that he knew he would not last any more if she did it a 4th time and no matter how much he would love to come like this he would never force her to do that, plus he knew they didn't have a long time for this and he also needed to be inside her badly, plus he knew how much she needed it with the dark desire he could see refluxed in her eyes, so he pulled her off him, groaning lightly because of the wet sound her lips made when they left his cock.

"Mr. Florrick?" She asked confused, reaching to take him back in but Peter let go of her hair and reached for her arms pulling her back up to him and into a hard passionate kiss while turning them so he could push her up against the door. His hands already pushing her dress further up and out of the way, and his hand between her legs right away, moving over her thong, appreciating she was again wearing one along with her thigh highs. He ripped the lace off her with a quick snap, putting them into the pocket of his jacket yet again. Served her right having to be without them after how she had behaved tonight. He ran his fingers over her slit once more making sure she really was wet enough for this, before he wrapped his hands around her thighs and ass lifting her up against the door and lining himself up against her before slamming into her in one full thrust. He didn't wait or let her adjust to it, knowing fully well that she wouldn't want that with how wet she was. Instead he moved back out right away only to slam into her again, making her moan loudly.

"Alicia you better keep silent, you wouldn't want the whole party to hear us." He gasped.

"You, too, Mr. Florrick." She answered, only to have her wrap her arms around his neck and pull him in for a deep kiss. He was almost unable to move in her as she clenched down on him hard. However he didn't stop, instead he wrapped her legs more around him changing the angle of penetration and taking her deeper and harder, making her moan deeply into the kiss.

He kept up moving like this, changing the angle a little more so he was sure to hit her most sensitive spot with every thrust soon sending her sprawling over the edge, as she moaned and whimpered against his lips. He thrust into her one more time before following her over the edge filling her with his hot release. He thrust into her a few more times before breaking their kiss and resting his forehead against the door. As his breath became even again, he smiled as he felt her lips against his cheek in a light kiss.

He was careful as he lowered first one leg of hers and then the other back onto the ground, making sure to hold her until she gained her balance. Their eyes locked and he couldn't help but smile back seeing the happiness and pleasure on her face. Damn, he wished they didn't have to go back inside, but instead could slip out and he could take her home and make love to her all night. But there was neither avoiding going back inside nor was going home and making love to Alicia possible. Because love making all night was off limits, strictly forbidden in what was going on between them. But there was nothing he wanted more. He reached in and kissed her gently on the lips again, before letting her step over to the mirror and fix her hair, and making sure there was no lip stick smeared out beside her lips. He stepped over beside her making sure the same that he had none of her lip stick on him, washing it off and fixing his own hair. Looking at her running her fingers through her hair bringing it back into order again, made him long for mornings spent with her even more.

"Alicia..." he started to say, before breaking off, looking at her. He had been so close to tell her he wanted to spent the night with her, that he wanted to have her beside him in the morning, but realized in the last minute that now was neither the time or place. She looked over at him.

"Yes...? Mr. Florrick." She asked gently, though her eyes were still teasing him.

"Nothing just... we should get back out." He mumbled, not able to really form what he had wanted to say originally. Her Mr. Florrick had confirmed that he really should not tell her about his feelings right now.

She smiled at him and stepped over rubbing her thumb against a spot right beside his lip.

"You missed a spot, it is gone now, Sir." She explained, probably seeing the confusing he was sure was painted on his face now.

"Thank you." He whispered. God, he wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss every last hint of lipstick off her.

"You are welcome, ready?" She asked as she motioned to the door. And he smiled and nodded, placing his hand on the small of her back guiding her back outside, leaving a little bit more of his resolve to keep things going like this behind them in the bathroom, and wish even more that he could have her heart again and not just her body like these quick rendezvous only allowed.

* * *

_I am working on chapter 3 already..._


	3. Strike Three

_Okay here we go chapter 3 and the last one before the epilogue... A huge thank you to Randi who not only gave me the idea for this story but also helped me twist and tweak the idea for this chapter to make it better and more fitting, this story is dedicated to you._

_Okay people also a warning this chapter ends with a cliffhanger a bad one... there will be an epilogue to the story solving that one, don't worry._

_I don't own the good wife._

* * *

_**Strike Three**_

She let out a deep breath as she looked around her office. At least making partner most likely meant that she didn't have to share one anymore, though it was only a small light in the dark. She walked over to her desk and started to pack up, most people had left and the party was finally over, so she didn't have to keep that fake smile on her face anymore. All she wanted now was to go home, have a big glass of wine, and then go to bed. She considered calling Peter, she would not mind driving to see him and have sex with him, making her forget everything else. It was not a bad idea, actually it was a pretty tempting one, but the ride to Highland Park was long and she was already tired, plus she had not seen the kids much the last day, and they would go to Peter tomorrow night, so she really should get home in the hope of them still being up.

She picked up her phone, checking it. There were 3 unanswered calls from Peter, she furrowed her brow, why had he called her that often? She considered if she should call him back before leaving or pack up and call him from the car, smiling lightly to herself. Maybe he wanted her to come over and had been thinking about her as well. Maybe this was why he had called her, she hoped it was. She did need him, badly. The kids might very well already be in bed and so there was no reason to rush home, she concluded. After all it was half past 10 and they both had school in the morning. If she was going to drive to Highland Park now, she should better wait with the call and hurry up. She could call him while she drove.

She grabbed her coat and walked out of the office. The sign on the door caught her gaze, making her sigh sadly. All of her hard work and she was now just reduced to money, a capital. And the way she found out, through that terrible court sessions and Canning. She stopped dead in her walk and hesitated for a second, before she walked back to her desk, pulled open the drawer and took out the business card Canning had left her with. She stared at it for a moment, she had never before wanted to even consider taking his offers but this time... this time it was different, she would just be one among many there as well, but at least she knew Canning had been trying to steal her away before, meaning he must at least consider her to be more than a source for cash. Of all the things she had been labeled before, this was the one that hurt the most, cash. And work had been where she felt safe and valued over the last years, where she had control while everything else was falling apart. She felt close to tears again like she had been yesterday when she learned the truth, but she couldn't cry, at least not here and now. She placed the card in her pocket and walked back out, determined to call Peter, she needed his strength and care, it would make her feel calm and appreciated once more.

She was waiting for the elevator to come up when she heard someone approaching her, and wished it wouldn't be someone needing to talk with her or Diane intending on giving her one more speech, because she had honestly no idea how much more she could take.

"Alicia... I thought you had left already?" She closed her eyes taking a couple of deep breaths, great not Diane, but Will, probably the only person she wished to see even less than Diane at the moment. She swallowed the lump that had been forming in her throat since she left her office that suddenly felt painfully big, and put on her best smile, the smile she had been used to wear every day after the scandal, and hated having to put on more than anything.

She was no longer sure what felt worse, having her husband take their personal life and everything they were and throw it away for sex, or this, having her professional life tainted and reduced to only money. Okay the scandal still won, but at least Peter had changed so much since then, he had looked at her with pride and happiness when she told him about this, and she knew him well enough to know that his happiness had been true, that he meant it when he said she deserved it and he had expected it. She opened her eyes again and looked at Will with the perfected smile now adorning her face.

"I was just about to leave. Good night Will." Damn it, she cursed herself. She might have been smiling, but her voice still sounded like she was close to tears.

"Is everything alright?" He asked a bit worried, looking at her confused.

"Yes, everything is fine Will." She considered what she could say other than that, when her phone began to ring. "I am sorry I have to take this," she gestured to her phone, and walked a bit away from where they were standing to gain a bit of privacy, while in her mind thanking Peter for his well-placed timing.

"Hey Peter..." she said, starting to smile for real this time as she heard his voice.

"Hey... I tried calling a couple of times... where are you?"

"I am just leaving work. I planned on calling you back from the car. Is everything alright?" She asked, hoping he really was calling because he wanted her to come over.

"Yes... I just... I know it is getting a little late but I hoped you would come over..." He admitted, and his words warmed her and made her smile. Further, this was just what she wished for, like he was reading her mind. The thought of sex with him and having him work his magic power of making her forget anything else, plus his comforting and warm arms making her feel protected yet strong was what she needed now.

"I'll be there in 30 minutes." She answered, her voice filled with happiness.

"You do know the drive takes 45minutes... and I prefer you didn't get into an accident because you were speeding. " He told her jokingly, making her lips twist in a grin as she let out a light laughter.

"Okay I'll be careful," she agreed.

"Good, no speeding," he answered.

"No speeding, I promise." She smiled and hung up, feeling just a little better again already, as she walked back over the elevator and to where Will stood.

"Is everything alright?" He asked her, making her turn to him again. She nodded, not sure what to tell him really. She was actually in no mood to talk with him at all.

He could have told her the truth, she would have been okay if they had told her the truth from the beginning. She thought at least he would have thought of that, and been upfront with her since he was her friend, but maybe that was the fact that their friendship and that respect had been lost somewhere between a presidential suit and other hotel rooms all over town. She had thought it still held, since they promised not to be awkward around each other, after everything that happened. She knew the hurt feelings she had at the moment weren't something she wanted to share with him. She simply couldn't for so many different reasons, just one being that he hadn't even respected her enough, that he had told her the catch on the promotion up front, acted like a friend, but maybe that meant they were no longer friends.

"Everything is fine. Good Night Will." She answered, hoping the elevator would hurry up, so she could get out of the rather uncomfortable situation.

"Okay..." He hesitated, and Alicia was relieved when she heard the sound of the elevator arriving.

The doors opened but just as she was about to step into it she turned around. She knew not knowing was better than knowing in so many cases. Still she needed to know this and she was so tempted to ask but looking at him again she realized she couldn't. She couldn't ask why he had not told her the truth, because the time where he would and she was allowed to think he owed it to her was in the past. Instead she gave him a half smile. She didn't wait for more words to be exchanged between them, she would probably not like them anyway.

So instead she turned away, accepting that yet another thing had been taken away from her, what did she have left? Her kids? Was that really it? Her marriage consisted of sex and campaign trips at the moment, her and Kalinda were better again but it was still hard and she didn't trust her former best friend completely anymore. The mentor she had come to respect and look up to - that image was tainted, and her promotion had reduced her to money and nothing more, and the friend that had helped her up from when she was lying on the ground after the scandal was no longer her friend.

She stepped into the elevator and turned to look at him, recognizing for the first time that his eyes held a certain sadness.

"Good night Will." She said once more as she pressed the button to the underground parking, letting it take her down. She walked resolutely to her car, she needed Peter more every second that passed, maybe she still had something left other than her kids, something untainted by a hidden agenda and he understood her and wouldn't pressure her.

* * *

The drive there was a long way, too long, and she more than a little wished he was in the city and she would not have to spent 45 min to get to him. As she parked the car she pulled out a hand mirror from her back along with her lipstick placing a fresh coat of it on her lips as well as running her fingers through her hair. With that done she got out of her car and walked to the house, wondering briefly why it was dark, but she let it slide as she stepped up to it and knocked on the door.

"The door is open just come in." She heard Peter shout from somewhere inside. She furrowed her brows in confusion, was he not even going to open the door for her? She had hoped she would just have to wait a few moments and then she would have him inside her sliding in and out of her hard, most likely with her pressed against the door.

She opened it and stepped inside, confused and a little annoyed.

"Peter?" She called out.

"In here..." He called from the living room, and Alicia followed the sound and walked in there, the room was dark.

"Peter what is going on?" She asked beginning to get more than a little annoyed by this. However she didn't manage to say anything else, because next the light was turned back on and Peter as well as Zach and Grace were screaming surprise at her, and the next moment both kids had their arms around her hugging her.

"Congratulations Mom." Zach smiled at her.

"Yes, why didn't you say anything?" Grace added.

"I don't know... I've just been busy, and not completely sure on a few things." She explained, not wanting to crouch their happiness with telling them what she knew now. "How did you find out? And what are you two even doing here?" She asked confused.

"Dad called and told us, and asked if we wanted to surprise you. We drove out here and we made you a cake." Grace answered happily.

"I hope it is okay, Alicia." Peter answered this time. She looked over and met his gaze, smiling happily.

"It is perfect..." she answered, and it truly was. On the table was a cake they had baked for her, Peter had started to light the candles on it, that and the kids here was perfect to her.

"Come on Mom." Grace said and started to drag her over, Alicia following her daughter smilingly.

* * *

Sometime later when the cake was eaten and the coffee Peter had made for her and him drunken, Alicia looked at Grace, realizing her daughter was half asleep and her son looking tired as well and both had school the next day, and it would be an hour before they would be back in the city if they drove soon, and it was already half past midnight, _where had the time gone?_

"Grace, Zach, go to bed." She told them gently, making both look at her confused.

"But Mom what do you mean are you letting us stay with Dad?" Grace asked confused while yawning.

"If it is alright with your Dad, yes, you can sleep 30 minutes longer tomorrow when you stay here, and it is already late." She looked over at Peter who nodded.

"Your mom is right, it is very late for you two on a school night, and this will mean you can sleep a little longer and get to bed sooner." He said, Zach and Grace both started to object with the comment about it being late.

"Bed..." Alicia said without adding any further, and both kids gave in, while pouting a little, as they stood up and said good night before going upstairs.

"So do you want any more coffee?" Peter asked as he stood up.

"Coffee is not among the things I want." She answered, the moment they were left alone again she remembered how much she needed and wanted him right now. Peter looked at her almost speechless.

"Alicia the kids..." He started, but was cut off by her lips on his, silencing any further words he might have had to say. She kissed him deeply, running her hands through his hair and pulling him closer to her, their tongues battling for dominance and control. His hands came around her and stroked her sides and she could feel how he tried to slow the kiss down. But she didn't want any of that, she sucked on his tongue, making him moan deeply. They broke the kiss panting for air, his hands once more gently caressing her sides.

"Bedroom... now..." She panted; she really wished they didn't have to move up to it, that he could just take her in here, right now like she really wanted.

"Alicia..." he started to protest, but she pulled him back in for another kiss, one that was filled with longing and desire... "Please, Peter..." she begged, her voice husky with need. She tipped her head to the side looking up at him through her eyelashes, making him groan and pull her back in for another kiss. The next moment he had picked her up and was carrying her upstairs, never breaking the contact between their lips.

She didn't consider the fact that the kids could easily have seen them, in fact she had forgotten all about them and anything else just like she had wanted and wished for. He carried her into the bedroom and she heard him locking the door behind them. He placed her on the bed in what was once their bedroom but was now just his, and when he first pulled back from her again making her moan because of the loss. She didn't let him pull away much as she caught hold on his tie, pulling him towards her and loosening it, tossing it somewhere beside her. The next moment she smiled at him, a wicked gleam in her eyes. He might be intending on some kind of slow and gentle thing with the way he kissed her and stroked her body softly, but she needed him inside her now, stretching her completely. So she took hold of his shirt and the next moment she had ripped it open, sending the buttons flying around them.

She pulled him back in for another kiss, biting his lower lip teasingly. Her hands went to his pants, opening them.

"Alicia slow down..." he mumbled against her lips, but she shook her head. And the next moment she took him by surprise and rolled him over, straddling his hips and hiking her skirt further up, before pulling the black top she wore with it off, the jacket she had taken off earlier down in the living room. She didn't want slow or tender at all. Her hands returned to his pants this time getting them open, moving off him so she could take them off. However them moment she was not on top anymore he had grabbed her around the waist and pushing her back on the bed facedown. He leaned in over her kissing her neck sweetly, making her moan.

"Peter... please... I need..." She didn't manage to say more as he sucked on the skin on her shoulder.

"I know what you need... hard and fast right... it seems to be all that you want lately. Get on your hands and knees." He mumbled against her, pulling back enough to make her move into the position.

The next second he had once more ripped the thong off her. She should start to make a list of how many and have him buy her some new ones, as he was more or less destroying her every set of matching underwear. The next second she let out a deep moan as his fingers ran over her slit brushing her sensitive clit with his thumb. He did this a few times and then she had to bite her lip from moaning out loudly as he entered her roughly in one hard thrust. The deep penetration the position gave her was almost too much and he didn't give her any time to adjust before pulling back out and slamming into her again, making her moan and arch her back. He set a fast pace and she was close to coming within a few seconds. His hands were holding her hips hard, probably bruising the skin, and one of them slid down between her legs and was rubbing her clit hard. Those things were all too much when put together, and for every thrust she clenched down harder on him, making the feeling even more intense.

"Harder Peter, please." She begged, and he did as asked, slamming into her with even more force. He pinched her clit hard, sending her over the edge. She clenched down so hard on him that it was almost impossible for him to move, yet he did, he kept moving in and out of her, hard and fast drawing out her orgasm, until he finally followed her and she felt his warm release coat her inner walls.

She collapsed on the bed her arms no longer able to hold her. He moved in and out of her a few more times before pulling out of her and collapsing beside her. She kept laying there on the bed panting hard, trying to catch her breath again. This had been just what she needed. She lay still for a few moments, and felt Peter's hand run over her bare back, stroking her skin.

"Are you okay Alicia? Was I too hard with you?" He asked worriedly, making her smile a little and roll over to her side so she was facing him. She met his gaze and shook her head.

"No, it was just what I needed. Thank you." She reached in and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips, before pulling back and looking at her watch. She let out a deep breath, it was late, very late actually. She was tired and exhausted from the sex yet she still had to get home. She started to move away from him but his hand came to rest on her hip, pulling her back down and closer to him.

"Peter..." She reprimanded him. "Peter I need to get up." She told him and moved his hand away from her hip, while meeting is gaze, that suddenly held a bunch of emotions.

"Stay..." he whispered softly, pulling her back in and moving so he could kiss her on the lips. The kiss was soft and tender.

"You know I can't... I need to get home." She said, and moved away again.

"Please Alicia it is late. Stay, Babe..." He whispered, catching her hand and trying to make her come back to bed.

"I can't." She told him, her voice getting a little harder. Why was he suddenly so insisting on her staying? He knew sleepovers were not a part of their deal.

He sat up, and suddenly he looked tired and older than he had in a long time.

"Fine go home, like you always do. That is all you want right? A hard fast fuck, and then to be gone again." She had bend over, reaching for her top when he spoke, but his words made her look back up. His voice was hard, and his eyes dark. Even if his words hadn't been so cruel she would still have known that he was pissed at her.

"Peter... " She looked at him a bit confused and hurt. Why was he suddenly angry at her? What was wrong?

"You know what Alicia, go home." He said as he stood up from the bed and moved over to a drawer in the room where he pulled out a pair of boxers and sweatpants which he pulled on.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable and nervous.

He let out a sarcastic laugh.

"What could ever make you think that, _Darling_" He hissed, still not facing her.

"Peter what the hell is wrong with you?" She asked and started to get annoyed as well.  
He turned to her, looking her in the eyes.

"Is it so wrong that I wanted to spent a night with my _wife_ making love to her, now that I finally had her in a bed? I guess it is... because all you want is hard and fast. Over and done in half an hour and then out of the door again." He whispered, his voice low and cold, making Alicia shiver.

"Okay I don't know what has gotten into you tonight Peter. You haven't been complaining earlier as far as I know..." She shot back, getting tired of this already. Peter and being with him was what made her forget and be happy, it was the bright spot in her day, and now with the things he was saying he was destroying it all.

"What the hell did you want me to say? The woman I _love_ and want to spent every second of the day with, wants to have sex with me after I have spent more than 4 years in celibacy. How the hell was I supposed to say no?" He hissed at her. Tears were starting to gather in her eyes, she shook her head trying to clear her thoughts but nothing came to mind other than she needed to get out of here right now.

"We are both tired Peter, saying things we don't mean" She started to reason. "I should go." She added and turned to leave. She was almost at the bedroom door when he spoke again.

"If you step out of that door now... Then we are over Alicia, completely over. I can't do this anymore. I can't. If you leave now, you should not bother coming back." His words were barely more than a whisper and yet she heard them and they burned themselves into her mind and heart, as if he shouted each of them. She froze in her steps, and the first of the tears she had been holding at bay for days ran down her cheek, followed by many more. She turned slowly back to him, meeting his gaze.

"What... are... you saying?" She whispered her voice scared and trembling,

"You heard me..." He answered, his voice low, and his eyes now more sad than hurt.

She started to shake her heard, not completely sure if it was a denial of the situation as a whole or what he seemed to be saying.

"I need you to say the words..." She whispered now more or less openly crying, and she could see that his hands were twisting, indicating he was close to walking over to her, most likely to hug her and ask for her forgiveness. She took in how he gulped.

"I am saying I can't do this anymore, that you should not come back." He replied softly. Her eyes that were already hard to look out of due to the tears suddenly swam with black spots, and she felt like fainting, like her legs were close to giving out under her, but she still shook her head.

"Say the words... Peter... you owe me that much." She sobbed, suddenly feeling completely broken. He said nothing for what felt like an eternity. A time she spent reaching out beside her, steadying herself against the wall, which was good, because the words he finally spoke were words she never thought he would ever say.

"I am saying I want a divorce..."

* * *

_The meanest cliffhanger ever? (What is more shocking... originally Randi thought I should just end this chapter with him saying if she leaves now they are over. And that should be the end of the story. This was the third strike and that means you are out. I am however sweet so there will be an epilogue to this story. However here is the catch I have only written 6 lines of it so far so not sure how long you will have to wait...) _


	4. Epilogue

_Okay I know I was so mean with that cliffhanger... really nasty one... I hope the epilogue here makes up for it... I am sorry it took so long... _

_Okay here is a tricky little thing after much debating of pro and cons with two members of my amazing AP family, Steffi and Chrissi I decided to place the epilogue a month later, and in that time period 4x14 happened and the story of that happened. Meaning the epilogue is set after the kiss I wish hadn't happened. _

_I don't own the Good Wife or Alicia would never even dream of kissing Will again... instead she would live in the house with Peter and help him with political speeches all the time!_

_Also a special note if my newly acquired stalker reads this chapter: I know who the real Tehreem is, so don't waste yoru time pretending!_

* * *

_**Epilogue **_

She stared at the letter in front of her lying on her desk. She couldn't believe it. She really couldn't believe it. One thing was that he had spoken the words and she had still left the bedroom in tears, another was that he had actually meant them. She was so sure he didn't mean it for real back then. That he wouldn't really do this, if for nothing else because it would destroy his chances of becoming Governor, Eli would not have allowed him to do it. But he might not even have told Eli. Still, she was now looking at a sheet of paper telling her Peter had filed for divorce on the term of Irreconcilable Differences.

She wondered if it had already hit the press, but probably not since Eli wasn't in her office, however she knew it couldn't be long before it did, maybe even today. She felt tears starting to gather in her eyes. A year ago she would most likely have accepted, and been happy he had been the one putting a final to it and probably become the bad one in the eyes of their children. Now however it did nothing but make her feel more alone than ever. Lately she had felt that given a bit more time she might really be able to trust in her marriage yet again, even though she now knew Peter fully with both his good and bad side, and she was starting to realized that she might very well love him anyway. It was the irony of the whole thing just when she was starting to think there might be a real hope for them given a bit more time, he said stop, said that he could not do things her way anymore, that he preferred nothing at all over just a little. She brushed a tear away that had found its way down her cheek. How had she gotten herself into this mess, why hadn't she thought he was serious, why hadn't she stayed. Instead she had left and not spoken with him for a month by now. She had been too much of a coward to call him, and focused all of her energy of being happy for having been made partner no matter what the reason was. And she had focused her energy on the mock trial and doing everything she could, then came her focus on other things. What happened with Peter that night had been in the back of her head the whole time, but she had hoped he would call her and tell her he didn't mean those words, or she would talk to him when things calmed down. Instead she had gotten herself further into a mess, her kiss with Will being part of that... and Peter was now filing for a divorce. What had happened with her life? She brushed another tear off her cheek.

"I have something for you in the Jackson case." A voice pulled her out of her musings and self pity, she looked up and found Kalinda resting against her door frame, waving a file. Alicia gave a half smile and nodded.

"Thanks Kalinda..." She answered, making sure that her voice was steady, though there was no chance the investigator had not seen the tear on her cheek and the others in the corner of her eye.

Kalinda walked in and handed the file to her.

"Here... It is like we thought, he was thinking of taking that job with the Toyshop, had private meetings with them." Kalinda explained, Alicia nodded, this would make the case a lot harder.

"Okay, anything that will help us?" She asked. Kalinda looked at her for a few seconds before opening the folder, and pulling out a picture, one of a younger blond woman.

"And who is she? Toyshop's model for Barbie?" Alicia asked sarcastically, she was really not in a mood to be guessing.

"She is one of Toyshop's HR persons, and the one he was having meetings with... Meetings at expensive restaurants, and bars..." Kalinda explained, and Alicia nodded.

"Any hotels?" She asked understanding what Kalinda was getting at.

"Nothing yet but I will keep on digging, at least you can hint it... So what is that?" Kalinda gestured in direction of the letter at her desk.

Alicia let out a deep sigh, she wasn't really comfortable telling Kalinda about this.

"Do you need a drink? There is no one else left here, and the case can wait until tomorrow." Kalinda added, Alicia shook her head. Sure she wanted to drink but it would only make her forget the pain for a few hours and make it so much worse after.

"Peter has filed for a divorce... and I kissed Will... well he kissed me but I returned it... and then I ran..." She finally whispered, not looking Kalinda in the eyes.

"Why? I thought... I'm sorry... what?" Kalinda stopped herself from what she had first wanted to ask.

"We have been having this thing lately... and he said he couldn't do it anymore... all or nothing..." Alicia explained not really interested in telling Kalinda what exactly the thing was, after all Peter was the sore spot between them.

"Are we talking about Peter or Will now?" Kalinda asked her to clarify.

"Peter... We had this blow up some weeks ago and he said he couldn't do it anymore and he asked for all or nothing... I left and a few days ago I fought with Will and then kissed him... we agreed we shouldn't be alone together anymore, and we shouldn't it was only a moment of weakness. And now Peter has filed for a divorce." She explained.

"I see... how do you feel about that?" Kalinda asked carefully.

"I feel... terrible... for kissing Will, like I cheated on Peter... and for Peter wanting to end us for real. I was about to trust it again, to trust him again... given a bit more time I think it could work... I want it to work... He makes me feel... happy..." She whispered softly her voice sad and tender at the same time.

"In that case maybe you should tell him that... Peter I mean... Since it doesn't seem like you want to sign the papers..." Kalinda told her carefully.

"We have been separated for 2 years... he doesn't need my agreement for a divorce anymore." Alicia answered.

"As far as I know it has not been two years yet... and you said you had been having a thing..." Kalinda made quotation marks in the air.

Alicia looked up at her suddenly having an idea forming in her mind.

"You are right Kalinda... thank you for the evidence... I need to go..." She had stood up from her chair had started to put things into her bag. Kalinda just looked at her and nodded.

"Good luck..." The other woman told her, before leaving her office once more. Alicia not catching the hint of sadness in the investigators smile hinting Kalinda wished it wasn't just her husband Alicia thought she could make it work with, but her as well... That Alicia could forgive her as well so they could be close and friends again. But Alicia hadn't seen the smile so she continued packing up, and getting ready before rushing out of her office, with the intention of heading to Highland Park, Peter wanted all or nothing. She now knew what her choice would be, she just needed to make one quick stop at home to pick something up.

* * *

She glanced in the rearview mirror checking her lipstick once more, just like she had a few days before. She took a deep breath, she was nervous though she knew she would need to do this.

She stepped out of the car and walked up to the door. She took a deep breath before she knocked, running over what she needed to say and how to do it in her head once more. She was getting more than a little nervous as he didn't open right away it reminded her of the last time she was here standing on the door step waiting for him to open the door. The difference was, that time he had expected her, he had asked her to come and the kids had been here with him, surprising her. Now she showed up unannounced, and he might very well not even open the door for her or slam it in her face. After all he had put an end to them or at least taken the step to do so. She wondered if her mother's words to Peter months ago had played into his decision, not that it really mattered.

She heard steps at the other side of the door and breached herself for what to come next.

She heard him turning the lock and then he opened it. He must have been home for a while since he was dressed in casual clothes, no suit in sight. He blinked in surprise to see her, and she gulped again, before opening her mouth. She needed to say it before he said anything that could make her lose her courage. She held out the envelop to him, and he took it confused.

"You can't get a divorce..." She told him and his eyes grew large in confusion.

"What do you mean? It was more than fair what I had come up with on how our properties to be devided and what I offer to give you in support. Do you want more?" He asked, his voice hard. Okay that wasn't the reply she had expected, truth be told she hadn't even read the compromises and what he offered her.

"Not what I mean. In the state of Illinois you can only divorce before two years if both parts consent and that they have been legally separated for the time. And legally separated includes that no sexual intercourse have been partaken in between the two parts in the time of the separation. So even if 2 full years had passed it wouldn't work. I am sure Eli would be more than willing to come forward with the fact we have part taken in sexual activities lately. But mostly at this point there have to be consent from both parts and I don't consent." Peter looked at her in complete shock when she finally finished.

_Okay, the whole thing had sounded far better in her head than spoken out loud_. Why couldn't she just tell him she still cared and that she was scared to death by the fact their marriage could actually end? That she didn't want it to end because she still loved him. Why couldn't she tell him that instead? But she feared saying those words, it made everything so real and what if he had changed his mind and didn't feel like that about her anymore... didn't really want her like that?

"What are you saying?" he asked, his voice telling her how he was trying to wrap his mind around what she had just told him.

"That you can't get a divorce because of the law... I am not consenting to one... and if you wait those three months and file again... I am sure our "meetings" in the campaign bus will come out... and make our separation less acceptable especially since it is well known that we are trying to work it out." She argued.

He raised an eyebrow at her...

"I see... Alicia I may be a little off here and you have done far more divorce cases than I have but a divorce due to **Irreconcilable Differences **is based on how both have made all efforts to try to work out the problems, and that the marriage cannot be saved. Also I am sure most lawyers yourself included have more than once argued sexual intercourse as a part of the efforts to work out the problems."

He looked at her. Okay he did have her there, but it didn't change the fact that he might have or would sign the waiver and she hadn't and wouldn't be doing so either.

"I have still not consented and won't be signing a waiver. I am not consenting toa divorce." She argued. He looked like he was fighting against a smile now and rested against the door frame.

"I see... Care to tell me why? Since you clearly don't seem to really want more either. Don't you think it is better if we let go and stop hurting each other and find a way to be happy apart rather than unhappy together?..." He looked sad and she suddenly felt sad too, and knew she needed to share at least part of her truth if she wanted this to work out...

"I am not sad Peter... I am scared... terrified... but I am not sad... this.. these last few months with you have not made me sad... I have... I have been happy. More happy than I can remember having been for a long time." She whispered as she looked down, too nervous to keep eye contact.

She felt his breath on her face before his hand came to rest under her chin tilting her head upwards. He looked into her eyes.

"Alicia... I can't go back to that I can't! It was... It wasn't a joke when I said you shouldn't come back until you knew what you wanted. The divorce is not a joke or a way to force your hand. I love you Alicia... but I can't do this anymore... I can't continue this limbo with you." She nodded, she had hoped her words of how he made her happy had been enough but they were past the point where that might have cut it. Where her saying she didn't want a divorce was enough. He was right they couldn't keep this going, so she nodded and broke eye contact, it was hard enough already saying these words to him once more.

"I love you too..." Her words were soft, barely a whisper. "That's why... that's the reason I don't want to sign the waiver." The next second his lips were pressed against hers and his arms were wrapped around her tightly holding her against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss with equal fervor. She had admitted it, she had told him the truth, and she hoped that would be enough, that he would accept this for now, that it would be enough for the moment. That he wouldn't demand more of her such as moving in. Well truthfully, she had given him one more thing he had yet to see, and she could compromises on telling the kids soon, but she couldn't do with more at the moment, he had to agree to take one step at a time.

He pulled back and looked her in the eyes.

"No more limbo Alicia... no more playing around... I know you are terrified and I wish I could go back in time and change what I did to you. But I can't and I can't keep on apologizing to you. I want to make it up to you and if you let me I will. But I won't keep on apologizing..." he finished.

"You shouldn't and I want it to work, I want us to work but we have to do it one step at a time." She whispered softly.

"Okay I get that, as long as it is steps forward together not 1 step forward two steps back." He agreed and she nodded, as she took a deep breath. She knew she needed to tell him if they were to do this she needed to tell him, even though she knew it would hurt him. That was the reason she had the other thing she would give him.

"There is one thing I need to tell you though... and I beg you to hear me out first... before getting angry..." She whispered softly.

"Okay..." He asked hesitatingly.

"A few days ago I kissed Will... Well he kissed me but I returned it... We were fighting they were going to take back the offers of partnerships... and I was hurt and angry... he hadn't told me how they only did it for money in the first place but I had let that go... but then they were going to take back the offers again as they no longer needed the money. I was hurt and angry and he kissed me... and I returned it. Before breaking it off and leaving... We have agreed we shouldn't be alone together and we shouldn't, but Peter... please don't look at me like that... I hate what happened... I have never felt so guilty before... But I had to tell you, I demanded total honesty from you and I owe you the same. I don't love him Peter... I am attracted to him, but I don't love him. I never did..." She whispered forcing herself to keep the eye contact though it hurt her to see how Peter looked at her now sad and pained. He nodded softly after a moment of nothing, a moment where tears started to gather in her eyes. She feared she might have lost him for real now. That he couldn't accept this.

"I see... is that why you don't want a divorce, because you feel guilty?" He asked her, his hand having left her face and the other no longer on her waist. She felt colder and like there was starting to grow a wall between them. _No she couldn't let that happen!_

"Peter it meant nothing... well it did but not the way you think... I don't want a life with him I want one with you... being with him doesn't make me happy the way you do... I know it is a weak excuse but I forgave you for what you did... now I am asking you to forgive me this... because I love you and I want to be with you." She was pleading with him, hating herself a little for feeling like this, like she had to ask for his forgiveness after all he had put her through.

"Alicia... I do get that but I am not sure I can go through with it if you think it is something that could happen again." he whispered, she hated this, why hadn't she slapped Will or pushed him away when he leaned in.

"It won't happen ever again. I only want you." She whispered, and reached up and placed her palm on his face letting him feel the cold metal of her rings against his cheek. She saw his eyes widen in surprise and he reached up and took her hand in his and pulled it down so he could look at it. He looked from the rings up to her face, and she saw the question in his eyes, and she nodded.

"Yes... I put it on before coming here tonight... and I promise I won't take it off again. Will you forgive me for what I did?" She whispered and he nodded.

"Yes I will, how could I not after all that I put you through... and I love you Alicia... I love you... and only want you, too..." He whispered and pulled her into another kiss. Their hands still laced and his other hand on her face. Yes, they would have miles to go before they were good and complete once more, but their relationship was a marathon, not a race. They would get there with patience and love.

* * *

_And there it was the end... sorry it took so long but the muse for this left me... :( but it came back and decided to let me finish the story finally!_


End file.
